Sins of the Father
by foxyfeline
Summary: A serial killer is on the loose in Miami and the FEDS want Calleigh's help. EC CHAPTER 5 IS RATED M!
1. Chapter 1

Ok here is the first chapter of a fic that I have been working on with the help of the very talented Val!!

You're awesome girl :)

Disclaimer: I don't own them...so please don't sue me!!

* * *

Horatio Caine looked up at the sky, despite the early hour the sun had a burning quality and the day promised to be hot. In a reflex-like gesture he slipped his glasses on before his eyes roamed over the group of by-standers waiting behind the yellow tape. This neighborhood was a quiet one, in a matter of seconds after the arrival of the police curious neighbors had flocked. A little further the camera team of a local television station was busy filming the crowd while a model-like journalist was going through her notes. With an annoyed clack of his tongue Horatio resolutely walked toward his team.

"Eric, when you take pictures of the surrounding area, I want you to take good shots of the people on the other side of the road."

"You think our murderer is among them?" Eric wondered, his eyes automatically focusing on the small crowd.

"Let's not take any chance with that." Horatio turned towards Calleigh. "Let's go inside and see what Frank and Alexx have to tell us about our vic."

They walked quietly inside the house in search of their friends. They found them in the main room, Alexx tending to the body with Frank nearby.

"Frank? What do we have?" Horatio's eyes were glued to the body at his feet. A muscle in his cheek twitched at the horror in front of him. He heard Calleigh's intake of breath as she came standing next to him.

"Vic's name is Keith Elkin. UPS guy found him this morning." Frank's voice sounded slightly off, only sign of his emotion. "When no one answered the door he peeked through the window, saw our guy tied to a chair all bloody; called 911."

Horatio frowned at the detective's sequence of events. Finally breaking free from the horror in front of him, his eyes went to the window Frank had pointed at.

"Why is he on the floor then?"

"He was still alive when the paramedics showed." Frank answered. "They did their best but he died from his wounds."

"So it is possible the killer was still here when the delivery man showed." Calleigh's voice was barely louder than a whisper. The horror of the scene had taken her by surprise. The foyer and the rooms they had walked past had looked completely untouched but the living room was a mess. A large pool of blood was next to a chair which had been placed in the middle of the room. Part of the furniture had resolutely been moved from their original position.

"The UPS guy thought he saw a shadow when he peeked in but he couldn't be sure." Frank confirmed. "We found signs of a struggle in the bedroom but no indication of forced entry."

"Ok, thank you Frank." Horatio looked at the woman crouching over the body. "Alexx, what do we have?"

"A mess is what we have." She noted shaking her head in disgust. "Killer took his time and he definitely knows how to inflict pain. I don't think he missed one single nerve. He poked, probed, beat and stabbed. He played his victim with a knife like a virtuoso plays the violin. I lost count of the stab wounds. I wouldn't be surprised if he used more than one weapon to inflict these injuries. There are also some indications of what look like cigarette burns on his forearms and chest. I'll know more once I get him on the table."

"Thank you ma'am." Horatio smiled at the ME and turned towards Eric. "Eric? What do we have" The young man stopped snapping.

"I took pictures of the surroundings like you told me. We should be able to work on those at the lab. If anyone was there who shouldn't have been, we'll find out." Horatio nodded.

"The only footprints I saw were probably those of the UPS guy, but we'll have to get his shoes to be absolutely certain. I didn't see any indication of forced entry but it looks like our vic put up fight before he was finally overpowered. The carpet in the bedroom is witness of that. I'd say our killer got him just before he went to bed."

"That means... our man was probably tortured for at least ten hours..." Horatio drawled. "We need to document the scene very carefully. The killer took an infinite care in the setting of that room. He wanted the victim to be found. He's making a statement."

"You know this scene reminds me of a case we had a few weeks ago." Calleigh quipped in.

"The woman found in her home." Eric nodded remembering the details Ryan had shared with him.

"Yeah. The killer placed a chair in the middle of the family room and tied her to it. She was stabbed and her throat slit open. Maybe they are not linked, but..." She stayed silent for a moment. "I just can't shake off the feeling. We never did find the perp"

"Ok well let's keep that in mind." Horatio agreed.

"You think we might have a serial?" Eric wondered

"It's possible but right now let's treat this….." Before he was able to finish his sentence, Calleigh cut him him off.

"Horatio." He turned around in time to see a well dressed man enter the house. Everything about his bearing and countenance screamed FBI. His eyes swept across the room nonchalantly taking in the scene as though he had seen its likes a hundred times. When his gaze finally fell on Calleigh his expression changed. Their eyes held each other for an instant before the young woman looked at Horatio for guidance.

"I'm looking for Lieutenant Horatio Caine." The quiet but firm statement resounded in the silent room.

"I'm Horatio Caine." He calmly stated, certain of what was to come.

"Special Agent Stellers, FBI." The man introduced himself with a half smirk, satisfied by the defying look he saw on the older man's face. "And this is Special Agent Lansen." The man in his late twenties who had followed Stellers in the house nodded in greeting.

"Agent Stellers if you are here to take over this case..." Horatio continued.

"That is exactly why we are here." He stopped him rather abruptly. "This is the eighth victim we believe to be linked to a serial killer whom we've been tracking for over a year"

"Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"We needed to be absolutely sure it was the same killer and not a copycat. As of now, the FBI is in charge of this investigation." His tone was final and he dared the other man to contradict him.

"We'll see about that." A smirk appeared on Stellers' face.

"I've already spoken to your supervisor. Your lab will process the evidence but our task force is in charge of interviewing suspects."

Calleigh and Eric exchanged a quick look wondering how Horatio would react to Stellers' final statement. His back was rigid, his anger and disapproval blatant for all to see. As Horatio was about to speak Special Agent Lansen walked over to Stellers and whispered something to him. The exchange was short and with a nod, they turned around and left the house.

"Well that was interesting." Calleigh said as the door closed on both men.

"Hmm…to say the least." Horatio agreed.

"What do we do now H?" Eric wondered unsure how to proceed from there.

"You finish processing the scene and head back to the lab." The redhead took his cellphone out as he walked toward the main entrance.

"What about you?" Calleigh called after him.

"I'm going to find out what is going on." With those parting words, he left the house.

* * *

Valera closed the centrifuge machine and started it up. She felt an eerie sense of déjà vu when she saw the FBI agents moving throughout the lab. As if she didn't already have enough work to do with all the open cases waiting to be processed, the FBI would now be breathing down her neck for results on a serial killer no one but them knew existed. To say it irked her, would be putting it mildly.

"So it's true the FBI has taken over the case?"

Eric inhaled deeply, his disgust evident "Yeah, it looks that way."

"So we are glorified gophers?"

Eric chuckled a little before getting serious. "We're all after the same thing right? Catch a serial killer."

Valera rolled her eyes.

"Still, do they need to just barge in and order us around? I mean some guy in a suit came in, threw the evidence on the table, said 'process it' and then left without so much as a please."

Eric more than understood where she was coming from. The ordeal with his sister taught him the FBI was more than willing to use and step on anyone who they thought could help them achieve their goal.

"Your Federal Tax dollars at work."

"Apparently."

Valera snorted in reply as the machine beeped indicating the results were ready. Grabbing the print out, she noticed Eric leaning across the table, his wandering eyes moving over the sheet of paper in her hand.

"You wouldn't happen to be here for any other reason than to see 'your' results would you?" she asked pulling the page close to her chest.

"Maybe." Smirked Eric.

"You know I can't tell you…."Valera stopped mid sentence her attention now drawn outside of her lab and into the hallway. "Hey is that Calleigh talking to that FBI guy?"

Eric quickly turned toward the hallway at the mention of Calleigh's name.

"Yeah it is."

"Dan told me Ryan volunteered for the Task Force but they turned him down."

"Really?" he quietly replied.

He was too busy watching the extensive conversation Calleigh was having with the FBI agent to really care what she was saying.

"What do you think they are talking about?"

"I don't know."

"Well here are your results on the Worthington case." She replied, forcing him to avert his gaze from the scene in the hallway and back to her.

"Nothing else huh?" He asked, attempting to charm the information out of her.

"Sorry I like my job." She replied holding out his results.

Feigning a look of hurt, Eric took his results. As he left Valera's lab he noticed Calleigh coming towards him.

"Hey."

"Hey Eric." Calleigh smiled, pleased to see him.

"What was that all about?" Eric indicated the spot of her former conversation.

"He asked for some general information about the case." She nonchalantly replied "and then he asked me to join the task force."

"Really?" He asked surprised "Did he say why he asked you?"

"What is this? Twenty questions?"

"No it is just I heard Ryan asked to be part of the Task Force and _they_ turned him down."

Calleigh merely shrugged, unable to explain it.

"Did you accept his offer?"

Eric gave her a sheepish grin.

"Actually I haven't given him an answer yet. I wanted to talk to Horatio to see if he could spare me if I did say yes. And speak of the devil." She said motioning toward an approaching Horatio.

"Calleigh, I understand Agent Stellers has asked you join the Task Force." Horatio's tone was serious as usual.

"I was actually coming to see you about that."

"He gave me the impression you had already said yes."

The look of surprise on Calleigh's face was evident.

"I said I would consider it but only after speaking with you first."

"Did he say why he asked you?" His question a carbon copy of Eric's.

"I was the lead on the case from a few weeks ago and he wanted to compare notes. Agent Stellers seems to think it was the same killer."

Horatio looked down at the floor for a moment. He wasn't thrilled the Task Force wanted to borrow Calleigh, especially considering the current work load of the lab but seeing her anticipation about it, there really was no way he could deny her the opportunity.

"Ok, then you have my permission to join the Task Force."

"You're sure? We've been really busy lately."

"I'm sure Eric, Ryan and Ms. Boa Vista can handle it and if not I will pull someone from the night shift." He looked to Eric for confirmation.

Eric nodded.

"Ok." Calleigh smiled in a pleasing manner, happy to have Horaio's approval.

* * *

Stellers and Special Agent Larson watched the conversation between Horatio and his CSI's with a vested interest. Their body language and facial expressions were speaking volumes. 

"The resemblance is uncanny." whispered Special Agent Larson

Stellers eyes never left Calleigh's form.

"Yes it is."

"Do you think she will say yes?"

Her looks got his attention but her personal file had told him what he needed. She was a dedicated CSI who would go the extra mile to apprehend a suspect. Even at the cost to her personal safety.

"From what I have read about her, yes I think she will take us up on our offer."

"Even after you tell her exactly why you asked her to join the task force?"

Stellers smirked when he saw Calleigh's pleased expression. She was on board.

"I do."

* * *

**TBC….Ok let me know what you think!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is chapter 2...Thanx for all the reviews. Please be sure to keep those coming.

A special thanx again to Val for all her help and for the parts of the story she worked on You're still the bomb girl:)

* * *

Chapter 2

Ryan hung his head low and picked at an imperfection in the ceramic on the side of his mug. Dan couldn't help but roll his eyes while Eric tried to ignore his friend's sulking by reading the sports section of the newspaper.

"You really need to stop acting like a 5 year old."

Ryan sighed heavily and met Dan's gaze.

"I should be the one on the task force."

Dan snorted.

"Please, do tell."

"I worked the last case." Ryan strongly stated before mumbling. "And I volunteered."

Eric laughed.

"When have you not volunteered for something?"

Dan placed on hand his friend's shoulder.

"Let's be honest if I had the choice between working with someone as hot as Calleigh or your charming self, I would choose Calleigh. And trust me that Stellers guy agrees. I saw the way he was sizing her up when they came back. He wanted her."

Ryan's head snapped up. Eric abruptly stopped reading and flashed Dan an interested look.

"What? No." he fervently shook his head.

"The guy was practically drooling."

"He did not." Ryan protested.

Dan shrugged his shoulders.

"Can't say I blame him, Calleigh is drool worthy."

"Huh?"

"You can sit there and honestly tell me you don't think Calleigh is hot.

Ryan suddenly found the contents of his mug very interesting. Dan wasn't about to let him get away that easily.

"Don't play stupid! Mr. Discreet you're not."

Eric laughed causing Dan to turn on him.

"Like you never checked out her ass?"

"I did not!"

"Yeah he checks out everything." Added Ryan.

Eric shot Ryan a glare while Dan prattled on.

"You're missing out. It's even better when she leans over the desk and has one of those low cut shirts on…..now that is an interesting sight."

At this, both Ryan and Eric shot him death glares.

"What?" Dan shrugged. "I like cleavage."

* * *

After checking her wristwatch for the second time in the last five minutes Calleigh rapidly knocked and immediately rushed into the conference room the FBI had commandeered upon arrival at the Miami-Dade Police Department. To her surprise she found it empty. Apparently the special agents like her had been delayed. She looked around; this particular lay out room was one of the only ones in the building without windows. The blinds had been lowered on the glass panels and effectively isolating the room from the adjoining corridor. One thing was sure, the FEDS liked their privacy.

Several large files had been piled onto the large conference table, she looked down at the folder she was holding and decided to put it next to the other ones. As she turned around she took in for the first time the large board next to the door. From afar it looked like a mosaic composed by pictures and post-its. The numerous pictures had been meticulously ordered by victims and annotated. Without even realizing she found herself in front of the board and the horror and cruelty those pictures depicted hit her full force.

"Pretty gruesome, huh?" Stellers' voice made Calleigh startle. She turned around to face the smiling agent. "This is one devious bastard... And pictures only tell part of the story."

"How long have you been on his tracks?" She wondered.

"It's been almost a year." When his eyes skimmed over the pictures his smile faltered as memories of these events came back to his mind. "He started his killing spree eighteen months ago. It was not obvious at first that we were facing a serial. He doesn't leave much behind. If there is one thing I know about him, it's that he is clever and very, very careful... Today was his first slip. Maybe he finally reached the next level."

"The next level?"

"When he feels confident enough and starts making mistakes. He has been changing; we just wonder what it means."

Calleigh turned around and looked at Stellers quizzically, a terse smile on her lips.

"I guess it's time we discuss this case. I'm sure you have a lot of questions and we'll be more than happy to answer them." He gestured toward the nearby table. "Let's sit down and go through our files." Calleigh nodded and they joined Special Agent Lansen who handed her a heavy folder.

"This is a summary of what we have gathered in the last two years." Lansen gave her a sheepish smile. "I know it doesn't look much like one seeing how big this file is, but he has been very busy. As far as we know he has killed eight people, your two cases included." His eyes shadowed for an instant and his tone became hard. "But with a criminal like that, you can never be really sure."

"I guess not." She reflected as she opened the file in front of her. "Well I'm all ears."

"The killings started two years ago in Fresno." Stellers began. "He has a very definite pattern. He kills in pairs. First he selects a woman and within a time range of a maximum three weeks he executes a man. So far he has done it four times."

"And after every killing he leaves a unique and unmistakable signature..."

"Little figurines of toy soldiers." Calleigh cut him off.

"Yes." Stellers confirmed with a nod. "After the first two murders no one really understood their meaning. But when the following two murders took place with the same modus operandi, everyone got the picture. And we were on his track."

"He has a one-track mind when it comes to killing. The women are found tied to the bed or a chair, stabbed straight through the heart and their eyes removed. The last mutilation has been done post-mortem every single time." Lansen continued. "So far they haven't been found, so it's very likely he keeps them as a trophy."

"Nice..." Calleigh shuddered as she went through the autopsy report of the second victim. It could have been a carbon copy of Tamara Reid's, their Miami victim.

"As you can see, he doesn't deviate much." Stellers pointed out. "So far we couldn't find out why the third victim was killed on her bed and not in a chair." He gave out a derisive chuckle. "We're not even sure it's relevant. The only good thing for these women was their deaths were swift. He may have terrorized them, but... He didn't spend much time in the killing process."

"Sadly the same can't be said from the way he kills his male victims. He takes his sweet time." Lansen opened a file next to him and very deliberately laid photographs of the killer's work in front of Calleigh. Each of them showed another kind of abuse as he was talking. "Their bodies were usually marred with burns, bruises, cuts some shallow, some deep. He is incredibly precise when it comes to inflicting pain upon his victims. He knows what hurts most but makes sure not to leave any permanent damage before he goes for the last strike. Those men have gone through hell, probably tortured for hours. I guess when he finally cut their throats it was his way of showing them mercy."

"We have to stop him, Detective Duquesne." Stellers looked at her very intently. "At any cost."

"CSI Duquesne." Calleigh corrected him with a smile. "And we definitely will."

* * *

Eric needed coffee. Staring at DNA results and fingerprints all morning had turned his head around and he knew a strong cup of coffee would solve the problem. As he entered, he was surprised to see Calleigh standing there pouring herself a cup.

"Hey."

Calleigh looked up from her coffee and smiled.

"Hey."

"You finish with the old cases already?"

Calleigh shook her head as she stirred in her sugar.

"Not even close. There is so much to go through. My eyes were beginning to cross so I decided to take a break. How is the Worthington case going?"

Eric grabbed his mug from the cupboard and poured himself a cup.

"DNA nailed him."

Calleigh tested her coffee and savored the taste.

"Good. I knew you would get him."

Eric smiled. Calleigh's confidence in him, even in the wake of the shooting never wavered. She had been there for him every step of the way and he enjoyed every minute they spent together. In truth, he wanted to spend more time with her outside of work.

"Bunch of us are going out tonight for drinks, you coming?"

"Can't make any promises, there is still a lot to go over but I'll try."

Eric tried not to show his disappointment at her noncommittal response.

"Sounds good."

Calleigh flashed him a bright smile letting her eyes wander over him as he took a sip of his coffee. She tried not to groan out loud when the shrill of her cell phone disturbed the moment.

"Duquesne…..Ok great I will be right there."

Calleigh hung up the phone with an audible snap, dumped her coffee in the sink and flashed Eric an apologetic smile before heading for the door.

"That was Agent Stellers; Alexx is ready to post Mr. Elkin. I'll see you later ok?"

Eric barely had time to answer as she brushed by him.

"Yeah, Ok"

As he watched her retreating form, the nagging feeling he wouldn't see her later crept into his mind.

* * *

Ok so there is chapter 2...be sure to let me know what you think by using that review button!! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok finally here is chapter 3!!!!**

**Once again major major props to my girl Val, who without her help this chapter and fic wouldn't be happening!!**

* * *

As soon as they had come back from the morgue Special Agent Lansen had consciously pinned the diagrams showing the wounds of the male victims on a board. He was now standing next to Calleigh taking notes now and then in silence. The young CSI stared at them with a frown on her face. The similarity of the wounds from one victim to the other was astounding. The killer had methodologically inflicted the same torture on every man. That level of precision sent a shiver down her spine but it also made her resolve to catch the serial killer at any cost.

A snapping sound at the other end of the layout room told Calleigh that Stellers was finished with his phone call. As soon as they came back from Alexx's, he had called his office and discussed their findings with the part of the team that had remained in Quantico. She nervously smiled at him.

"I told Karen we would send her our last findings within the hour." He turned towards Lansen with a concerned look. "Will you be ready by then, Thomas?"

"I think I have everything down to the tiniest detail." A deep frown marred his face, matching his colleague's concern. "I can't say I like what I see."

"Neither do I. And that's why I called her right away." Seeing Calleigh's puzzled look he added for her benefit. "She is our best profiler. Too bad she couldn't join us here, but she is seven months pregnant..."

"The wounds on Elkin are consistent with our serial, but several things are missing." Lansen walked towards the diagram and pointed at different points. "See his ribs? There are usually six parallel cuts, three on each side. Here there are only four; two are missing."

"The UPS guy probably interrupted him before he was finished." Calleigh noted with a nod.

"Most definitely." Lansen confirmed. "The throat showed only bruises, no gapping wound. He didn't have the time to complete his ritual. This was a first for our serial."

"Doesn't he normally take the men's ears as a trophy?" Calleigh wondered remembering the autopsy reports she had read earlier that day.

"Yes, we think it's part of his statement to the world." The younger agent nodded. "The men don't listen, the women won't see. It's probably very personal, a reminder of something that happened to him when he was younger. He might go on punishing people who remind him of past abuse he endured."

"For someone as meticulous as our killer, Elkin's death before he was ready to let him go was probably a major set-back." Stellers said absentmindedly tapping his cell phone against his chin. "Karen thinks he might consider the cycle was broken and his last two victims were unworthy of him and his message. He could be looking for a new female victim very soon."

"That's what I feared." Lansen said in breath. "I'll send everything over right away. The sooner Karen gets the data, the better it will be."

"Do you think that he will strike in Miami again or will he move to another location? He usually moves once he has done his deed." Calleigh wondered.

"He isn't finished with this city just yet." Stellers said as he took Elkin's diagram from the board and gave it to the young woman. "This is something he sees as a major mistake. And I doubt he can live with such a failure. He'll start afresh and this time we'll catch him."

"I wish I were as confident as you."

"I am because our man is becoming careless. He almost got caught because he took too much time. This could be a sign that he is slipping deeper into his dementia and more likely to make mistakes again." Stellers passionately insisted. "We know that he looks for specific kind of people. Just check the pictures of his victims, male or female. They all look alike. The men were all slightly overweight, with light-brown hair and blue eyes. The women were all slender, with long blond hair. This is no coincidence. We have to use that knowledge."

"But Miami is a big city and a lot of people fit this profile."

"This is where we need your help." Stellers' voice had dropped an octave when he spoke. His eyes were intent on the young CSI gauging her reaction now that he had played his cards.

"I fit the profile too." She conceded in a whisper. "You want me to be bait?"

"Yes." Stellers admitted. "We'd like to have your picture in the local newspapers in hopes he will see it and act accordingly. I discussed this idea with your Chief and as long as you agree and receive proper protection, he won't stand in our way."

"We can't be sure he will go for me, especially if he knows I am a cop." Stellers' smile broadened as her main concern was the fear of not being good enough bait.

"You're going to be a temptation he won't be able to resist, cop or no cop. So soon after failing miserably, you'll seem heaven sent. He will zero in on you."

"Then let's do it. I suppose you already have an appropriate article to go with the picture?" Calleigh wondered.

"You'll love it, I wrote it myself." Stellers winked at her.

"I can't wait to see it then." She added with a chuckle. "And now that this is settled, let's discuss what is expected of me."

"I hope you didn't have anything planned for tonight, this may take quite some time." As he spoke he sat at the table inviting her to take the seat next to him. He saw a shadow, maybe regret, pass on her face as she remembered something. But quickly she regained her composure and another smile formed on her lips.

"This is my priority right now." She confirmed with a strong voice as she sat down next to him.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

With a sneer of disgust the man looked up at the sky when he walked out to get his morning paper. This day like many others here was way too bright to his liking. That was one of the things he hated most about Miami. The bright colors, the half-naked people wandering everywhere, the dampness… And now because of his recklessness the torture had to go on a little longer than planned. Cursing himself under his breath, he walked down the narrow path to the street while looking around in search for the newspaper.

When he finally located it, a burning rage engulfed him. The damn paperboy had to be doing it on purpose. This morning like so many others the newspaper had landed in the only puddle of water the sprinkler system created on the otherwise perfect patch of green in front of the house. If he could put his hand on the little bastard he would teach him how to take care of other people's belongings. At the thought a wicked smile appeared on his lips. Oh yes, all the things he could do…

With a groan he picked the paper up and hoped for the twit's survival that the water hadn't soaked the pages until they were unreadable. He quickly looked around to see if the offender was still nearby but to no avail. With a shrug he made his way back to the house he had been renting for the last 6 months now. When the door closed on him a genuine smile appeared on his face. With all its shades lowered the house offered the darkness and calm he favored. He was a private man and kept his dealings with other people to a minimum.

He slowly made his way to the breakfast table and threw the newspaper minus its protective shell on it. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat heavily down. In half an hour he had to make his way to the construction site he had been working on for the last few months. Stupid job with moronic colleagues who were always trying to get him to meet them after work; like he wanted anything to do with those losers. Yesterday his foreman had almost kissed him when he had told him he would be around for longer than originally planned. Then he had had to listen to him ranting about how hard it was to find good workers in a city that only had the sky as a limit as far as construction work was concerned. At least the whole ordeal had gotten him a little pay raise. With his impending move to another city, additional money was always welcome.

Heartily biting in his blueberry pop-tart he opened the newspaper with a disgusted grunt at the wet spots that had formed on the lower part of the paper. At least it was still readable and he didn't have to wait until after his shift like it had been the case in the past. Maybe he wouldn't kill the obnoxious kid, only maim him a little. His eyes ran over the titles on the main page. Those were always the same lately, the war in Iraq, political tensions between Democrats and Republicans, some celebrity gossip…

He rolled his eyes wondering why he still bothered buying this useless sheet of nonsense. He turned the page and there it was. A half smile appeared on his face, but he quickly tutored his features. There was nothing to laugh about.

He had failed miserably and because of his lack of control he had to start everything from the beginning. And she had been so perfect with her long blond hair and slender shape. It had cut him to the bone to discard the wonderful reminder of their encounter. Throwing those green orbs away had hurt him more than many blows his father had inflicted upon him. But he couldn't keep them, he reminded himself shaking his head. They were tainted.

Now he needed to start a new cycle in Miami. Elkin had probably been too perfect. His likeness with his old man had startled him when he had first seen him many weeks before. He had had the same bulky figure with a small beer pouch, a bovine look and an everlasting sneer on his face. What a useless piece of crap! He had moaned and pleaded and even cried while he worked his magic on him. And of course he had enjoyed it too much and lost track of time.

When a face had appeared at his victim's window, panic had for the first time in years flared high in him. He had been lucky that the delivery guy had run away to his truck and not rushed inside the house and he had been able to escape through the backdoor.

With reluctance he checked the article about his little dealings to look if the police had leaked any interesting details. Like usual there wasn't much. The man had died and that wasn't a real surprise considering their little discussion. The FBI had probably arrived in town by now. They were never far and now he needed to be twice as cautious. Maybe he should change city right away he pondered again for what seemed the hundredth time. He resolutely shook his head; he wasn't a man to run away. He had made a mistake and now he had to play his cards as they were, FBI or not. The second time around he would succeed.

His father had taught him many things, but the most important one was that he could only rely and trust himself. At the end of the day that was all that mattered. Once he had trusted other people, his science teacher in high school for one. The guy had been able to secure him a coveted scholarship in a good college. He had promised he would talk to his parents and convinced them to let him go and become the first college graduate in the family. But the talk had not gone as expected. He could still hear his father laugh at the mere concept of his useless son going to a fancy college. He had boldly thrown Mr. Anders out of their house, screaming at him not to waste his time on his son and threatening actions of the violent kind if he continued to put stupid ideas in his head.

The message had reached his recipient beyond his father's expectancy. His teacher never talked to him again about scholarship and college. Actually he never talked to him again at all… And he was left there with no ally. His mother had never been a support of any kind. She had always conveniently looked the other way, ignoring the abuse his father had put him through. She hadn't even cared enough. All that had ever mattered to her was her husband, the almighty God of her small world. He himself was beyond her notice.

After graduation he had had enough and ran away joining the Marines to go to Iraq for the first war there. He worked on himself at every possible opportunity. He steeled his resolve and beefed up his diminutive frame, becoming one of the best marines in his squadron. He was known for his control and cold-bloodedness. When they had needed to get information out of a prisoner, he had always been the first choice of his captain and he had never failed his mission.

More than once he had caught some of the other marines look at him with a mix of fear and contempt. But he had never cared. He had always known he was better than any of them.

It was during one of his special missions that the idea had started to take root in his brain. If any beings was deserving of his attentions it was definitely his old folks. From that day on, he had meticulously schemed and planned how things were supposed to happen until he had every single detail mapped out to perfection. When he had gone home, it had been a nasty blow to discover than once more his old man had bested him and taken from him his most deserved prize.

In a drunken stupor his father had driven the family car into a tree and killed himself and his beloved wife, escaping his son's well prepared revenge. The news had hit him like lightning. For a whole week he had been unable to snap out of it. The concerned neighbors had taken his stupor at the missed opportunity for grief and had showered him with less than required and welcome attention. Then he had simply sold everything his parents had ever owned and left his hometown for a big city nearby. Many years he had simply wandered around and lived from the money his parents had left him so very unwilling.

After a while he had decided that time had come to have a real job. He then had thought about joining the force as he had liked his years as a soldier. He even went through the basic training in one of the cities he had lived in. But he soon realized that his future colleagues were expecting a chattiness and closeness from him he was totally unwilling to give.

Out of boredom he finally settled for construction work. It gave him the opportunity to move from one city to another when he felt like it. His freedom was his greatest gift, one he wasn't ready to give up at any price. In addition he realized soon that a few dark glares at his colleagues made him the probably most disliked worker ever but it granted him the peace he cherished. Sure they complained about his attitude and lack of companionship, but he was also a quick and very efficient worker and his foremen usually loved him.

He had been drinking with colleagues at Fresno one night. He hadn't felt like it, but for the first time ever he gave in to their pleas and joined them at a sports bar near the construction site. And there she had walked in. Remembering that very moment still sent shivers down his spine. For a split second he had thought he was facing a younger version of his mother. Her hair was long, blond, her eyes sparkling and green. Sure her voice had been different and so had been her slutty manners. Without thinking he had followed her home and watched as she invited a random guy to spend the night with her in her rundown house.

Many days he had tried to expel that picture from his mind, throwing himself in his work to drown the madness that was rising in his head but to no avail. Two weeks later he found himself in front of her house and what happened there delivered him from his frustrations. Suddenly his mother's betrayal, her lack of interest in him was forgotten as the woman impersonating her bled to death. That night brought him release of the best kind: peace at last.

After that soothing moment, his rage came back to haunt him, asking for a release for his father's abuse. And that's when he had started looking for another victim. And he had found him… And dealt with him accordingly…

This little power play had now been going on for the last two years. And it just felt too good to stop it he pondered with a broad smile on his face. When his eyes rested once more on the newspaper, he was brought back from his musings and sobered instantly. A frown marked his brow as he realized he needed to find another fitting 'couple' soon.

He quickly checked his watch. He barely had five minutes before he needed to leave. He stood up and absentmindedly flitted through the remaining pages while sipping his coffee. Suddenly his hand stilled as his eyes shot wide open. Impatiently and almost brutally he put the mug down on the table and grabbed the page in front him to give it a better look. A woman was smiling at him and she looked perfect. Her hair was long and blond. Of course the bad quality of the picture prevented him from seeing the color of her eyes, but there was a possibility that those were green. He needed to find out. He checked at the writing below the picture and saw one name, Calleigh Duquesne. So she was a Crime Scene investigator. A slow smile formed on his lips. If that didn't make the chase more interesting… he'd be damned. He carefully put the page down on the table. Now was not the time to deal with this.

But soon… So very soon…

* * *

Calleigh rolled her head around her neck for what seemed the umpteenth time to ease the knot that had formed there. With a tired hand she massaged the painful spot and cursed the lack of sleep that seemed to make everything so much harder this morning. She had worked with Stellers until well after eleven o'clock the previous night, but that hadn't been enough. She had felt the urge to take the Elkin's file back home and as a result she had woken up half seated in bed at five o'clock in the morning the papers tightly clutched in her hand. It was no real wonder that her neck hurt like hell. 

She was looking at the file on the table while massaging her neck when familiar footsteps made themselves heard. She turned around a bright smile on her face to see Eric enter the layout room.

"What the FEDS working you too hard already?" His dark eyes were sparkling with amusement and he looked good enough to eat with his red shirt and white chinos. Calleigh smiled in good humor forgetting the nagging pain for a moment.

"No, silly. I just stayed in one position too long."

"Dare I ask in which position?" His wink was enough to make her melt. She refrained from laughing out loud and plastered a very fake shocked expression on her face. "Well then I won't ask, but I can offer a massage. I'm good at that."

"I certainly won't doubt your expertise in that field." Calleigh chuckled. "But I think I'll pass. Something tells me that this would get the rumor mill going. And I don't want the little bees here to lose their heads over that. I don't want to get the "inappropriate behavior" speech from Horatio."

Eric laughed at her joke, but couldn't help regretting the missed opportunity to be able to touch her in a more intimate way than usual. Her smile faltered a little as she remembered the reason for her discomfort and her missed evening with their friends.

"Sorry about last night I just got so busy and by the time I finished it was late to come over." Her face showed real regret and somehow Eric felt better knowing that she had really wanted to join them. He had spent most of the evening checking his watch and brooding when it had become obvious that she wouldn't show up. "Did you guys have fun though?"

"Yeah. Well at least Dan did." He recalled with a broad smile. "He uh… definitely had one too many mojitos. He decided to sing karaoke to get this girl's attention and her boyfriend didn't appreciate it. He was lucky we were with him."

"I can only imagine what that might have been like." She chuckled knowing the A/V tech to be a clumsy one in his sentimental pursuits.

"It was interesting to say the least. I'm not sure I'd like to play his knight in shiny armor every time we go out."

Calleigh chortled as she pictured the whole scene in her head. While lost in her thoughts her hand automatically returned to her neck. Eric frowned at her involuntary gesture. She seemed oblivious to her pain but her body language told him that her discomfort had to be considerable. He pondered quickly what the best course of action would be to make her accept his help. He bit his lower lip and went for it.

"You know you'd feel better after a massage." He proposed softly waiting for the rebuff that was bound to come. To his utter surprise Calleigh only flashed him a disbelieving look as he took a step towards her.

"You can't be serious?" She finally said as she sized him up from head to toe to figure out if he meant business. Feeling comforted in his actions by her answer Eric smiled broadly at her. His eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Wanna bet?" He continued to move forward, forcing her to back up. He saw her gulp as their bodies came closer. He could almost feel the heat radiating from her.

"Eric?" Her voice was barely louder than a whisper as she looked up at him. She wasn't wearing one of her highest heeled shoes and she looked tiny compared to him. Their gazes held each other for a minute before he gently turned her and moved her through the open door to a small adjoining office. He felt her body tense a little but she didn't voice her disapproval. For a second her wondered what he would have done if she had resisted. But maybe he had known all along that she wouldn't.

"We're friends Cal, don't be ridiculous, you're in pain and I can help." He tried to keep his voice level, as he looked at her slender nape. It looked soft and so very inviting; his fingers tingled at the mere idea of touching her skin. He gulped, hoping the frantic beating of his heart wouldn't be too obvious.

She kept her back resolutely turned. When Eric's hands started massaging her sore muscles, she closed her eyes as a shiver ran down her spine. His fingers were strong and warm and so very gentle. She closed her eyes and let the sensations he elicited overtake her. When a soft moan almost escaped her, she snapped back to reality. The office suddenly seemed too small and created an intimacy she couldn't deal with at the moment. Her brain was in overdrive as she tried to regain control over her raging hormones and push to the back of her mind the pictures his hands had created in her head. Eric was a colleague and a friend she rationalized. And as such he was just doing her a favor. Images of naked bodies and intimate embraces were not required.

"So tell me, what exactly did Dan do to warrant your protection?" She marveled at how normal her voice sounded when she felt in such turmoil.

"You mean after he climbed on the table?" Eric let out a soft chuckle.

"He was on the table?"

"When the girl ignored his singing he got up on the table, continued to sing and then belted the girl's name out." He remembered with a fond smile. "It got her attention but that was right about the time her boyfriend showed up."

"I gather the man wasn't happy. What did Dan do?" Her smile broadened. The conversation was safe and at that moment even though she really didn't care about Dan's antics, this diversion was welcome.

"Well he tried to run but he wasn't fast enough because of the mojitos. The guy grabbed him and tried to hit him but Ryan and I stepped in and told him if he didn't want to spend the night in jail, it would be in his best interest to let Dan go."

"Ahh a little male posturing always does the trick." She had barely finished speaking that she felt Eric's breath into her neck as he chuckled against her skin. New shivers traveled down her spine. Her brain suddenly registered his closeness and the effect he was having on her.

"That and Miami Dade Police Badge always helps." He laughed with good humor. His eyes lingered on where his hands were massaging her. He wondered what she would say if his hands were to drift lower on her body. He was so close that he could smell the herbal scent of her shampoo and the discreet perfume she had been sporting for the last two years. This closeness was at the same time thrilling and very frustrating. Getting aroused was not an option he thought as he shook his head to clear his mind. Their little chit-chat was a life-saver.

"I'm sure Dan was eternally grateful for your help." She looked fixedly at the desk in front of her and forced herself to picture the events Eric was depicting. This office was too hot, air conditioning had probably been switched off. That was the only explanation possible. When his hands massaged her nape more forcefully, the tingling feeling went straight down to her womb. Her breath caught in her throat and she pressed her legs tighter together.

"If he was he didn't get the chance to tell us because he passed out soon after and we had to carry him home." He answered her question without thinking. His eyes were glued on her small frame as he tried to read her reactions. Her breathing seemed a little more labored than usual, but maybe he was just imagining things. He wished his blood wouldn't pound in his ears like crazy.

Calleigh let out a small groan when his thumbs climbed from her nape to the base of her skull.

"Sorry I missed it." She finally managed to say after another deep breath. She had to escape this torture, before she would turn around and make a fool of herself. Eric leaned in, his voice heavier than usual.

"Me too." Their change of position had sent him closer to her body and her firm buttocks were too close from a part of his anatomy that didn't need further encouragement.

Calleigh moved away from his hands when she felt his hot breathe on her neck. She turned around quickly and rested a second against the desk she had been staring at for the last ten minutes. Once she had gathered her thoughts and controlled her raging emotions, she flashed him a smile she hoped didn't reveal too much.

"Thanks Eric but I should probably get back to work." On uncertain legs she moved slowly toward the door. He shook his head nervously as he tried to play what had happened between them down.

"Right… I uh got stuff I gotta do too." He finally managed to say.

Calleigh gave him a last look and without another word walked out of the room.

* * *

**TBC… Ok so that is that for this chapter! Please be sure to review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok finally managed to get a new chapter out!!!! Real life definately got in the way. LOL**

**As usual a HUGE thanks to Val for helping with this...you still rock girl!**

**The next chapter will be Rated M...so please make note of that.**

* * *

The man parked his car and watched her emerge from her Crossfire. It had now been almost five days since he had started following her around. Just days before he had planned to start his vigil at the MDPD, she had surprised him in a bar he loved to hang around. That night he had dared come close to her, taking a whiff of her sweet perfume and seeing for himself that her eyes were deepest green. After that his curiosity satisfied, he had gone back to his car and had waited for her to leave again.

He was no fool, he pondered with a smile. That woman wasn't the kind to address complete strangers in a bar. She was there on a mission. She was there for him and somehow that made her completely his. But he had no doubt the FBI was close by, ready to fall on him if he didn't play his cards properly.

He watched her close her car and make her way to the flashy bar on the other side of the street. He had gone there several times himself during his hunting days. They certainly had profiled him right, he realized with a wicked smile. But as usual they were underestimating their prey and that would be their downfall. He watched her enter and for an instant he pondered what to do. His grin broadened and he took his keys from the ignition. Tonight he would indulge. Tonight he would follow her in and watch her in action.

* * *

Calleigh sauntered into the crowded bar with the intention of catching a serial killer. Her respectful yet low cut top, made more than a few heads turn in her direction as she crossed the room. Sitting down at the bar she ordered a modest drink, one she knew wouldn't cloud her head but would give the notion she was a woman who was out to unwind.

"Hey there." A voice slurred behind her.

Calleigh turned towards the voice.

"Hi."

"I've never seen you here before."

Calleigh could tell right off that this was probably not their guy. For one, he was way too young and for another she highly doubted their killer attended Miami University. Not to mention the kid was slightly inebriated.

"That is because I've never been here before."

Calleigh turned back to her drink but it soon became obvious the young man wasn't taking the hint as he continued to talk to her.

"What's your name?"

Calleigh chuckled.

"Ok, no offense, but you're a little young for me."

"I'm over twenty one"

Calleigh opened her mouth to reply when she noticed a group of four young men off to the side, laughing and staring at them.

"Friends of yours?" She asked nodding in their general direction.

The young man turned, swaying slightly as he did.

"Yeah."

Calleigh smiled sweetly.

"Well you can go tell them you struck out. Sorry."

The kid wasn't giving up though.

"Aw c'mon I just want to know your name."

Calleigh went to answer but was soon cut off by the deep voice of the bartender.

"Hey kid, the lady said no alright. Move along."

"And if I don't want to?"

"I cut you and your friends off and ask you to leave."

Considering his options for moment, the young man took one look at Calleigh and then one look at his beer before shaking his head, sloppily turning on his heel and stumbling back to his friends.

Calleigh breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Thanks."

"No problem. But the kid was right, never seen you here before."

"Oh, I just needed to unwind ya know?"

The bartender nodded.

"Let me know if you need anything else."

Calleigh, grateful for the help smiled.

"I will."

* * *

He watched her with a determined eye. He had chosen his table carefully, not directly facing her but close enough. She was perfect, he pondered playing with his beer glass. Tonight she had proved she was his match in body and mind. The way she had reacted to that sleazy youngster had pleased him. She was feisty and facing her would prove more satisfactory than any of his previous victims. Finally he had found his match.

He took a gulp of his now lukewarm beer, thinking about the current situation. She was looking for him and that wasn't a good thing. As long as this chase was going on, there was no way he could get to her without risking his life. He leaned back against his chair and stared at the entrance. She was probably wired with the FBI close by, ready to pounce on him. He needed to make sure that this ended, and soon. As he plotted and planned, a smile formed on his face.

He finished his drink before rising from his table at the back of the bar, taking one last look at his perfect prey before sauntering out. And now he knew exactly what needed to be done.

* * *

Horatio stalked down the hallway towards Stellers who had just emerged from the elevators and was engaged in conversation with Agent Lansen. He stopped just a few steps from the Special Agent.

"Agent Stellers." His tone was curt as her addressed the younger man.

"Lieutenant." Stellers half heartedly acknowledged Horatio's presence, wondering what the redhead wanted.

Placing his hands on hips and assuming his usual sideway pose, Horatio stared at Stellers. The arrogance and smooth demeanor of the agent was going on his nerves. He was apparently used to have things done his way, but H was intent to cramp his style.

"It's come to my attention that you used one of my CSI's as bait in your investigation." He tilted his head and gauged Stellers' reaction to his statement.

"She agreed and this operation was approved by your supervisor." A smirk appeared on his face.

"Did you even take into account her safety?"

Eric stopped dead in his tracks when he saw both men stare at each other. The tension between them was palpable even at a distance. Now was probably not the right time to disturb Horatio. He had been looking for him to discuss the latest findings in a case he was working. With a sigh he was about to leave when he heard a familiar named dropped in the conversation.

"Of course; Ms. Duquesne was well aware of the risk being bait posed." Stellers' grin widened. "She was willing to take the risk in order to catch the killer."

Horatio felt his blood begin to boil. The aversion he felt for the man standing before him reached new levels.

"Why wasn't I informed?" His tone was calm, but anyone knowing him would have sensed his cold rage.

"It was on a need to know basis." The Special Agent quickly dismissed his concern.

"I needed to know."

"I don't report to you Lieutenant." Stellers reminded him with a confident smirk.

"How long?"

"Again, Lieutenant."

"How long?" Horatio slowly repeated his question, slightly leaning forward in a threatening stance, his eyes shooting daggers at the younger man.

"A week." Stellers gulped, for the time revealing his nervousness.

The whole conversation had left Eric in shock. Not only had Calleigh agreed to be bait to catch a psychopath she had been doing it behind all their backs for over a week. He finally understood why she had looked so tired the last few days. He could feel the anger and fear welling inside him, wondering how she could have put herself in danger like that.

"I want it to stop." Horatio stated.

"That is not your decision." The Special Agent reminded, refusing to see him interfere with his operation.

"You have one of my people out there at night after working a full shift here during the day." Horatio calmly stated, cold anger audible in his voice. "How do you think my supervisor will take it when I tell him are putting an officer in danger from lack of sleep? Where will your operation be then?"

Stellers remained quiet mulling over Horatio's questions. Even if the risk was limited, it was possible that the Police Chief would follow Caine's lead.

"I think a day or two to step back and review our findings is on order." He conceded half-heartedly.

"I think it is." Horatio nodded.

"Good."

"I want to be kept in the loop this time."

Stellers smirked. He had to admit this man was passionate about the safety of his people.

"I'll it take it into consideration." Stellers turned around and walked toward Lansen who had stayed at a distance.

Horatio merely watched as the two FBI agents stalked away more than likely to the dark hole they had created in one of the conference rooms.

"Be sure you do more than that." Horatio called after them.

Stellers and Lansen merely kept walking.

* * *

Calleigh felt as though all the words on the page before her were melding into one big black spot. She was exhausted to say the least. Working her shift during the day and then moonlighting as bait was wreaking havoc on her concentration and yet it seemed they were no closer to catching the killer.

Hearing the door to the lab open behind her, Calleigh turned her head to see Eric standing in the doorway.

"Hey." She smiled, glad to see him.

Eric took in her demeanor. It all made sense now; her reluctance to join him and the others after work and her fatigue.

"Tired?" He wondered

"A little." She admitted, wondering why he was acting so strangely. He looked displeased to say the least. Eric let out a little snort and she frowned at his behavior.

"Yeah well staying out all night, every night will do that." He coldly stated.

Calleigh stopped what she was doing.

"I'm sorry?"

"What the hell possessed you to do it?"Calleigh sighed at his question; she knew her secret was out and there was no denying it.

"I thought it would help." She conceded.

"You thought putting yourself in danger would help?" Eric's voice dripped with venom and Calleigh felt every bit of it. Deciding not to take it lying down she met his fiery gaze head on.

"Last time I checked I am grown woman who, is a police officer and can take care of herself."

Eric shook his head.

"I saw what he did to Keith Elkin, Calleigh." He told her. "What the hell makes you think he wouldn't do that you?"

Calleigh averted her gaze. If she was honest with herself she hadn't really given it much thought; she was too focused on catching the killer that she never thought of what could happen to her. All she wanted was to do was get a killer off the streets.

"This isn't the time or the place for this conversation."

"Cal..."

Calleigh turned back to the table, pretending to be looking over the evidence in front of her.

"Aren't you were working on the Sullivan case? I thought I heard Valera say the DNA was back."

Eric clenched his jaw.

"Yeah, I should get on that."

"You do that."

Calleigh heard Eric sigh before his heavy feet carried him out of the room. Gripping the table in front of her she let out a heavy of her own. She hated having to dismiss him the way she did but now was not the time to have that conversation.

* * *

Eric stared at the door before him. When he got into his car to drive home his anger took him over, making him detour past his exit and towards the one that took him to where he now stood. Hesitant to knock, he simply stared at an imperfection in the white paint, mulling over what he was going to say.

Eric sucked in a deep breathe, lifted his hand and knocked on the door. After what seemed like forever he could hear footsteps approaching and then the deadbolt turning.

The door swung open to reveal Calleigh dressed in a tank top and pajama pants

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

* * *

**Ok guys time to review!!!**

**Again, the next chapter will be Rated M...so it will be in the M section.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok after a long hiatus another chapter!!! YAY**

**Manty Many, thanks to Val as usual for all her help and this chapter is definately her baby. You go girl!**

* * *

Calleigh stared at the man in front of her. This was not the Eric she knew and she couldn't help but flinch at his somber appearance. She looked at him, feeling tiny without her heels next to his high frame. His usual smile was nowhere to be seen, his voice had sounded curt and his eyes were intently focused on her. The damage she had caused by her previous dismissal was back to haunt her.

Sensing her reluctance to grant him entry, he sighed and forced a small smile on his face. He had come here to make her see the risks she was taking and he knew this could only be achieved if he managed to control his emotions.

"Can I come in?" He wondered pointing at the corridor behind her, his left eyebrow slightly raised. She looked ready for bed and suddenly he wondered if stopping by had been such a good idea after all. Maybe going to the gym or the swimming pool would have been a better way to work through his frustration. Confronting her at this hour when she was obviously exhausted and himself too angry could prove dangerous for their friendship.

As he was ready to bow out Calleigh slowly nodded and opened the door, taking a step back to allow him entrance. With a sigh he walked in and waited for her to open the way. As they walked silently towards the sitting room, he pondered once more over what he wanted to tell her, replaying every sentence in his head.

"Do you want something to drink?" Her voice sounded tense and slightly off in the silence of the room and she had kept her back resolutely turned, as if she wanted to avoid eye contact.

"No, I'm fine thanks." He gulped. He looked at his hands and found them slightly shaking and damp. The tension was getting to him. He took a deep breath and without thinking pushed his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, right." She nervously looked down at her relative state of undress and wondered if she should go to her room and get her black silk robe.

"I didn't think you'd be ready for bed…" He said as though he had been reading her mind.

"Yeah, I was beat so I decided to have an early night." She turned around and a nervous smile appeared on her face. "You know me, a good book and a glass of Merlot and Cal is a happy gal…"

Her attempt at humor brought his frustration and anger back. He looked at her wondering how she could dismiss the risks she was facing that easily. The words left his mouth without him realizing.

"It's funny, you never stroke me like the kind of gal who had a death wish. But that's the only explanation I could come up with."

"Are we back at that?" She wondered with a heavy sigh.

"Well earlier you said the lab wasn't the proper place to discuss that kind of things…" He turned, walked to the sliding door at the other end of the room to watch the sun set on her garden. "I really, really tried not to think about it. I even swore to myself that I wouldn't confront you. But I can't." He added with a sad smile as he turned around to face her again. "I need to know. I need to understand why the hell you have accepted to do something as stupid as that."

"We need to catch that guy, at any cost. We have never been so close to get him." She said with passion.

"And how do you know that?" He wondered grittily. "Because your FBI friends have told you so? Those guys don't care. They go from one city to the other. If they fail here, they'll just pack their stuff and patiently wait until that madman strikes again."

"We discussed the case in depth and based on my years of experience as a CSI and cop I accepted that mission." She countered, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Oh yeah, so they used the right arguments and you jumped on the occasion to get yourself killed." He gave a wry snort. "That's perfect."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Her tone was dry and her eyes were sparkling with contained anger.

"It means sometimes you run head off without thinking of the consequences." As he talked, he crossed the distance between them.

"And look who is talking? You're the one who gets head first in all kind of trouble because you act before you think." She yelled back him, pointing an angry finger at his chest.

"I never offered myself to a serial killer." He reminded her. "This case has gotten to you and you don't act rationally anymore because you're so desperate to get that guy."

"Well maybe it did, but I'm still perfectly able to weigh the risks and take the right decisions based on facts not feelings. I won't have you come to my house and question my abilities."

"Even if they might get you killed?" He pushed, certain that he had touched a sensitive spot.

"That won't happen." She dismissed the idea with a shake of her head.

"And what makes you so certain? Is it maybe because you trust the FBI blindly? You think they will be there for you in any circumstances?" He pushed. "Wake up Cal. For them you're just a cop. If you get killed in action, they'll give you a medal for services rendered. Then life will go on and they won't ever think about you again. Whereas your friends, the ones who really care, will be left to mourn and regret you didn't trust us enough to say what your mission was about…"

"This operation is on a need-to-know basis. I was not supposed to talk with any of you about it."

"Of course not, they were too worried we might talk you out of it." He responded with passion.

"Okay I can understand that you're worried, but I assure you I'm well aware of the risks and we have discussed every detail through and through." Without thinking her hand went to his arm in a gesture of reassurance.

"Really?" He wondered disbelievingly. "So what was the plan when he finally took the bait and snatched you? Your knights in shiny armor were to save you?"

"I was wired." She coldly stated, her whole body tensing at his tone. "And in case you have forgotten, I'm always armed."

"Yeah like you're now?" He pointed his finger to her waist. She winced at the truth of his statement and her hand went automatically where her weapon would normally have been. "For all we know he could be outside watching your house at this very moment, waiting for you to switch off your lights and sleep. And where is the FBI, Calleigh? Where are they?" He wondered with a low voice.

"I can defend myself, I don't need them... or you." Her tone was curt and voluntarily hurtful and she enjoyed seeing him flinch.

For the first time in her life she wanted him gone. His words were hitting too close to home for comfort and she felt too tired to discuss the situation. More than anything, his lack of trust in her judgment hurt. It was the first time since they had met that he clearly voiced doubts about her actions. And the worst was that had the situation been reversed, she would probably have called him a fool, using the same arguments he just had.

But his patronizing tone had gone on her nerves and she felt more like slapping him than concede that some of his points were definitely valid. Her own doubts were submerging her, her mind in override despite the tiredness. Now she felt restless, like she needed to get rid of the little of energy she had left. She just didn't feel in control anymore and hated it.

Calleigh looked down at her hands and saw them tremble. She balled her fists, hoping it would help the tension building inside of her to subside. She closed her eyes and slowly breathed in in an attempt to control her temper. When she opened them again, she saw a vase on the console near by and fought the urge to throw it against a wall.

"Really?" She started at his voice, surprised to have him now so close she could feel the heat his body was radiating. His eyes were glinting dangerously and she wondered if he was as close to the edge as she felt.

"Don't forget I have seen his last male victim. That guy was three times as heavy as you and at least twice as strong. And what chances did he have? None, whatsoever." He slowly shook his head, his eyes never leaving hers. "If I were your killer, I could overpower you in a second and you wouldn't stand a chance."

Without warning his hands went to her wrists and he held her fast, his lips pinched into a thin line. Her eyes shot wide open at his action and she disbelievingly stared at her now imprisoned wrists. When she tried to escape his grasp, his fingers tightened almost painfully on her fragile skin. She winced at the rough contact and her furious gaze met his.

"Let go of me." She yanked at her wrists, as she tried to break free. Eric simply looked at her, his face now void of emotions and she felt her anger rise by the second.

She took a step back as she pondered the best course of action. Eric seemed intent to make a point and his calm certainty that he would have the upper hand only fueled her already volatile temper. With both her arms immobilized, her range of action was limited. Being almost a foot shorter than him, she knew she could only break free by deceiving him. She recalled what one of her instructors at the Academy had told his pupils 'Think out of the box. Do the unexpected. Don't be afraid to deceive your opponent, because no trick is too low or too dirty when your life is on the scale.'

She took another step backwards thinking about using the weight of her body as leverage to escape. She leaned back ready to use her feet against his legs to make him lose balance. But with a smirk that showed he had seen through her plan, Eric yanked her back into a vertical position dwarfing her attempt to break free. Adrenaline shot through her body as her rage grew. With a furious scream she crashed her body into his. The fact that he barely winced at her attack only increased her frustration and anger. He seemed completely oblivious and uninterested by her attempts. She started to push and pull, but Eric didn't budge and simply held her fast.

After several minutes she paused to catch her breath. She looked down at her naked feet and groaned, regretting her high heels and the damage they could inflict. Kicking him in her current situation would only bring her pain. She did it any way if only to evacuate part of her frustration. The pain shot through her right foot and tears started to well in her eyes. She felt completely helpless. They had trained together too many times and he knew her and her tricks simply too well.

She looked at her wrists eyeing with anger the red marks there. There was no way their little fight wouldn't leave bruises on her fragile skin. She groaned at the thought and suddenly wanted nothing more than inflict pain to make him pay his stubbornness. Lowering her head to hide an evil smirk, she bent her knee ready to attack. But at the moment she was going to hit him where it would most definitely hurt, he surprised her by effortlessly picking her up. In a second she was plastered against his broad chest, her arms firmly imprisoned on her back, her feet dangling several inches above the plush ivory carpet.

"You sure are playing dirty, Calleigh." He grinned at her. "You really fight like a girl."

"Well if I hadn't hesitated, you certainly wouldn't be smirking at me now." She groaned. "Let go of me, Eric."

"You wouldn't have dared…"

"Wanna bet? Just let me down and you'll be able to feel it by yourself." The furious green orbs staring back at him were conveying better than her words that she wasn't joking.

Calleigh wriggled against him in an attempt to break free. Without thinking Eric tightened his grip bringing their bodies into an even more intimate contact. Immediately he realized the danger of their current position. With passions flying high, the whole situation could prove lethal for their friendship.

He studied the woman in his arms intently. Her eyes were focused on him and her pouting mouth spoke volume about her displeasure at the current situation. Her cheeks were a little redder than usual and her hair looked tousled from their paring. She was simply too beautiful and suddenly the only things he could see and think about were her lush lips. Acting on instinct his mouth crashed on hers.

Calleigh froze when his lips met hers. For a second her brain seemed unable to process what was happening. The change was just too much to comprehend. She tried to escape his kiss, but without much success given their current position. She didn't want that, not after what he had told her, and certainly not now when her defenses were down and she felt vulnerable. They had been fighting she reasoned, they were not having one of those awkward moments when all she could think about was how his skin would feel against hers or how his lips tasted. And now was so not the moment to experience how great it felt.

She kept her lips resolutely pinched and she tried to keep her mind focused on their argument and the feelings he had invoked. Everything was better than to think what his current actions were doing to her.

His tongue flicked lightly over her lips. Strangely the slowness of his kiss fueled her anger. If he had used his greater force to subdue her, it would have been so much easier to keep her mind detached. But his mouth was soft against hers. It was a slow seduction meant to make her give in to the sensations he was enticing. His arms tightened just a little, his embrace changing, becoming more comfortable for her.

Her turmoil increased as contradicting emotions were ragging inside of her. She felt too hot engulfed in his arms, too little in control with his lips awakening deep buried feelings, too desperate to touch him and let the wave take them over. When the tip of his tongue teased her lower lip for the second time, she moaned and finally gave in, kissing him back with all what she had.

Her passionate response took Eric by surprise. He had started their kiss without thinking of the consequences, once more running head first into potential trouble. He had felt her body tense instantly, then the inner battle she had fought. And then he had started to wonder what she was going to do after she had been so ready to knee him just moments before. To be honest he had more expected an angry bite to make him stop than her current answer, not that he complained. Her whole position in his arms had changed. After the rigid stance she had adopted from the moment he had grabbed her, she was now almost melting against him.

Without breaking their kiss Eric took two steps towards the white leather couch. He carefully pushed the woman in his arms into a seated position on the ledge and finally released her arms. With a satisfied sigh Calleigh straightened and resolutely grabbing the buckle of his belt she pulled him between her parted legs. While their mouths devoured each other, she impatiently opened his top sending buttons flying into the room. Her hands pushed the garment from his shoulders revealing the white T-shirt he was wearing beneath the floral shirt.

Cupping her face, he trailed kisses along her jaw and down her throat until he reached the spot at the base of her neck where her pulse was beating in an accelerated rhythm. Impatient hands pushed the thin straps of her tank top aside and he yanked at the fabric to reveal her perky breasts. When his mouth closed and latched on a straining nipple, a small cry escaped Calleigh's lips. Her fingers raked into his short hair guiding his progress on her hot skin. Each lick and tender bite were sending shivers down her spine. Wetness was already pooling between her thighs and they had barely started. She felt restless, wanting, needing so much more.

With a frustrated sigh she pushed his head away from her breasts. His puzzled gaze met hers and she smirked at his lost expression. With resolute hands she yanked his T-shirt out of his pants.

"Get rid of it." She commanded in an impatient tone while she removed her own garment.

In seconds their tops fell on the floor and they grabbed at each other again. His left hand went to her face as his mouth closed over hers. Their tongues met in a passionate duel while their bodies pressed hungrily against each other. She snaked her legs around his, pulling him roughly between her spread thighs. She could feel the coarseness of his black jeans through the light satin fabric of her pajama pants. The friction against her center was driving her crazy. She felt him grow harder with each movement and the only thing she knew was that she needed more. She pushed her pelvis against him to increase the friction. Her wandering hands tightened on his back her nails drawing blood as she let herself be drawn into the frenzy of the moment.

Eric moaned into her mouth. It felt so good to finally have her close and to be allowed to touch her so intimately. The undulations of her body against his were the sweetest torture he had ever experienced. His lips roamed over her shoulders, slowly making their way toward the hard nipples that begged for his attention. Her legs were wound tightly around him imprisoning him as effectively as he had before. He heard her sigh while he trailed a hand down the soft fabric covering her thigh. Her groans and moans were becoming more urgent and were guiding him during his exploration, telling him where she needed him the most.

When his hand found its way between her legs and rubbed against her core, she threw her head back and bringing her hands down she cupped his buttocks with a deep moan. Suddenly he couldn't stand the idea of their clothes hindering his progress. He wanted to feel only skin. Pushing away from her, his shaking hands clumsily worked on the buttons of his pants. At the loss of contact Calleigh opened her eyes and watched him lose his remaining clothes with little finesse. In an instant he was at her side again and ridding her of her pajama bottoms.

They paused looking at each other intently, their hunger for each other a little under control. It felt almost eerie to take the next step after the madness this evening had been so far. Eric gulped as he moved closer, their naked bodies still not touching. This was going to change everything and a part of him couldn't help wondering what tomorrow would hold. They both wanted this at this very moment, but with daylight would reason come back, would she pull away denying what existed between? As sensing his doubts Calleigh gently cupped his cheek and softly kissed him. Her tongue slowly played with his lower lip, coaxing him to open his mouth and come closer.

With a moan he closed the distance between them. Her legs automatically wound around his hips again, pulling him tight against her heat. The dampness of her core and the way her tongue was tasting him made the sweat break on his brow. It was almost too hot, he felt lightheaded. His hands grabbed the ledge on each side of her. He wanted Calleigh to set the rhythm and touching her now would destroy what little control he still had.

Her hands traveled on his chest, slowly defining each muscle loving the way they were contracting below her fingers. She felt him tremble at each caress to maintain the tight control he imposed on himself. Her lips left his and went to his throat, making him throw his head back to grant her better access. She bit him lightly while her fingers played with his navel. She smirked when she heard his sharp intake of breath. One hand moved to his backside, roaming down his back before cupping one firm buttock. She felt him twitch against her and her own body reacted in response, sending another gush of wetness between her thighs.

She loosened her viselike embrace and her hand immediately closed around him. His eyes shot wide open and their glances met. She smirk at him while her fingers ran along his hard length. She seductively bit her lower lip not losing eye contact. Her thumb quickly flicked over the hard tip before her hand resumed her pumping motion. She felt hotter with every stroke. Eric closed his eyes, his lips moving as saying a silent prayer. She squeezed the base of his erection and watched him intently. She heard the leather of her couch squeak under the pressure of his fingers when suddenly one hand pushed hers away and the other closed around her buttock. With on swift movement he entered her with a groan of satisfaction.

"Oh God yes..." She moaned when he pushed with more force inside of her. It felt so good his arousal stretching her almost to the limit.

His hands went to her hips and brought her out of her comfortable position on the couch. He pushed her down on his shaft sending himself deeper inside of her and she groaned her approval. The rhythm grew frantic with each push. Their mouths found each other again and battled passionately. They were both oblivious to the rest of the world, deaf to the scratching sound of the couch as it skidded on the floor under the force of their mating. Calleigh spread her thighs a little further apart and brought her knees up to deepen the penetration. She felt the tension build inside of her. His hand went to her clit and he rubbed the little bundle of nerves in accord with his pushes. He felt the woman in his arms tremble and while her hands dug new welts in his back, she threw her head back and screamed while the world seemed to spin out of its axis.

Her tight channel clamped around his erection and he closed his eyes trying hard not come right away. He wanted this moment to last as long as possible. He continued with slow and lazy thrusts, gently pushing through the milking motions of her body. He soothingly kissed her brow while her breathing returned to normal and her moans subsided. Her green orbs were a little glazed over as she took him in. A smile formed on her swollen lips and he grinned back. Without warning he took a step backwards, careful as not to break contact he sat down on the floor spreading her legs on each side of him.

She looked down at their joined bodies and tentatively moved her hips over him, her hands on his chest to keep her balance. She usually loved to be on top. In that position she could control everything, speed, deepness... It allowed her to stay detached even in such an intimate moment. Tonight felt different. Maybe it had to do with the trials of the previous days, maybe it was what Eric had told her before. But strangely tonight with Eric she had wanted him to take over and make her forget everything. She didn't want to think, not about what they were doing and felt so right and not about what the outside world held for them.

Without realizing she increased the rhythm, straightening over him before pushing herself back down on his erection. Her eyes were close again and her head was slowly lolling. Eric was looking intently at her, his hands caressing her thighs. She was so beautiful as she rocked her body above him. She seemed totally oblivious to the world. Her breasts were bouncing with each move. When his hands moved up along her hips and flanks, her eyes opened. She grabbed his palms and brought them over her breasts. She shifted over him impaling herself deeper as she increased the pace and his fingers closed over her nipples to pinch them. She jerked at the sensation and clenched around him, the tension inside of her body building with each thrust.

Her nails dung painfully in his chest as her breathing grew erratic. With her flushed face and tumbled hair, she seemed for once to have let go of the tight control she was always so intent at keeping. Eric looked at her body dancing over his and he felt the pressure built once more in his loins. He knew that this time he would fall with her. She moaned low and her tongue quickly flicked over her dry lips. Her mouth looked so tempting he gently caressed it with his thumb. She automatically drew his digit in her mouth, slowly sucking at it. Without thinking Eric suddenly sat up desperate to taste her again.

The change in position sent him deeper inside of her and they resumed their frantic kissing. She brought her legs behind his back while he bent his knees to have better leverage. Her movements became uncontrolled as she worked towards her climax. His hands went to her buttocks to help her along, setting a new rhythm. As he pushed her down he tilted her hips slightly backwards. Her body went rigid and her nails bit in his scalp when he hit that new spot. Encouraged by her reaction he worked her up and down on his shaft, hitting the same place over and over again.

Once again her inner walls contracted around him. He felt the pressure built in his testicles as he went on. She met him thrust after thrust, her heels digging in his back as she pushed against him. Finally her whole body spasmed and shuddered. She felt him tense and grow impossibly hard inside of her. A low moan came from her throat as his hands bit painfully in her hips. With one last upward surge he sent them both over the edge. They slowly moved together until the last tremors subsided.

With a sigh Calleigh sagged against him, her head resting on his shoulder. He looked down at her and delicately smoothed the hair out of her face. She seemed exhausted but a faint smile was gracing her lips. She looked happy and at peace, and he felt his heart swell. Whatever tomorrow would bring, tonight was perfect and he would keep that perfect picture of her forever. With a smile he pressed a kiss to her brow. Her smile widened and she murmured intelligible words. He carefully picked her up and walked towards the door he knew led to her bedroom.

The room was dimly lit. On the bed stand a glass of white wine and a thick book were still waiting for her. He carefully laid her down on the soft bed and pulled the covers over her exhausted frame. He then sat down on the bed and lovingly caressed her hair. With a sigh he stood up and looked through the door at their discarded clothes. He would go home and they could discuss what had happened tomorrow. He longed to stay, but he wasn't sure she would want him to. And if she had regrets in the morning, it would be somehow easier to hear them in the cold environment of the lab. Her place had to remain untouched, a place where they had found each other even for a short time. He looked at her one last time and switched off the lamp on the bed stand, ready to leave. To his surprise her hand grabbed his and held him fast.

"Stay..." She murmured in the darkness. And with a faint smile he lied down next to her. She went into his arms and cuddled against him with a happy sigh.

TBC...

* * *

**Ok, be sure to let us know what you think ;) Again many thanks to Val for this.**


End file.
